Ministro de Magia Department List
Massive WIP! This is a list of the Departments in the Ministro de Magia. Each department will have its own duties and responsibilities. For a list of the current members of the Ministry, check this page. To sign up for a Ministry position, visit this page. ---- Departamento de Seguridad Mágica The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is broken up into two separate divisions. Overall however the Department deals with catching criminals and enforcing laws. Their oficiales (officers) enforce the laws of the Latino Ministry. Their agente (agents) catch powerful criminals and put them behind bars. División de Oficiales The Officers Division perform routine patrols and stop crimes before they happen, often responding to them as well. The Officers also keep the Wizarding prison (El Bodega) in order and guard it. The Officer division keeps the peace and are more connected to the populace than the Agentes. Not only this, but the officers are those who protect the ensigns, should the need arise. División de Agentes The Agents Division are responsible for solving cases and performing major busts on the criminal underworld. They solve murders, kidnappings and perform busts with the assistance of the Oficiales, often having the Agente of the case leading them. The Agents Division is much smaller than the Officers Division and is less known by the populace. División de Inteligencia The Intelligence division is divided in two - forensics and strategists. Those under forensics are in charge of verifying any piece of evidence, running tests, and examining anything and everything. They are the ones who determine whether something is an actual piece of evidence or not. At some point in any case, the forensic scientists working on that case will have to testify. The strategists, on the other hand, are the ones that are in charge of analyzing the situations, figuring out how to approach cases and ops alike. They're the ones that create the strategies used by Agentes and Oficiales, so they work closely together. Departamento de Educación Mágica The Department of Magical Education sets the criteria for the classes taught at ILM. They administer the 5th Year Test and 7th Year Exams. They perform one major inspection of the school each year, and sometimes may sit on a class or two. Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores The Department of Foreign Affairs include ambassadors to all the non-Latino countries that have a ministry. They are also split up into two divisions. One which enforces international law and the other that includes ambassadors and the like. División de los Guardianes de la Paz This Division includes the peacekeepers and security detail for the ambassadors to non-Latino countries. They are tasked with upholding international law that may be written. They go into war-torn counties to help assist with aid. The security personal are tasked with keeping the Ambassadors safe. División Embajadores The Ambassadors Division consists of the Ambassadors to non-Latino countries. They keep peace with the countries and maintain relations with the other countries. The Ambassador must speak the language that the country are the ambassador for speaks. Departamento de Asuntos Internos The Department of Internal Affairs is divided in the same way the Department of Foreign Affairs is. Except the Department of Internal Affairs keeps the union of Latino countries in order. They maintain the close-knit relationship between the different countries. División Enseñas The Ensigns maintain the relationship between the different countries. Each ensign represents the country in a big legislative body that makes laws that all the wizards and witches of South America, Central America, and the Caribbean must follow. Their secondary job is to keep the leaders of each country on good relations with the other. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ministro de Magia